The Greeting Of A King
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Aleu is unsure of meeting Vamps' father and is downright afraid of him. Can Vampiro convince his future daughter-in-law that she doesn't have to be afraid of him and that he welcomes her with open arms? Written by guestsurprise per my request. I only posted it for them. :)


**A story I asked guestsurprise for. Thank you so much, Amiga! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Aleu and Vamps belong to guestsurprise and I only own Rachel, Sasha, Megan, Vampiro, and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

 **The Greeting Of A King**

"Aleu? Aleu, where are you?" Vamps called out as he looked everywhere for his fiancée. She was nowhere to be found and he knew that his father wanted to meet her since he already had the pleasure of meeting Sasha.

"Where is she?" He wondered as he walked around the different parts of the mansion. He even went to her room to find her, but she was not there.

"Where do you think she could be?" Megan asked as she was helping her uncle look for her.

"I don't know. I have to be honest, she has been acting strange lately, especially when I mention that my father wants to meet her." Vamps said softly. He then saw King Vampiro walk into the room, giving them a smile and then he glanced around the room. He gave a slightly disappointed look and Vamps knew why. The king was ready to meet Aleu, but lately he has not been able to see her.

"Vamps, I have been looking for your fiancée. I have not met her yet and I was hoping she would be here today," Vampiro said softly, trying not to be concerned.

"Father, I deeply apologize I…,"

"Wait, my son…do not apologize…I am just eager to meet my new daughter in law…," the King chuckled. He then gave Megan a devious grin and she hid behind Vamps' leg.

"Don't you dare hide from me, little one; I am going to need your help to help me find Aleu," the king laughed as he knelt down and reached behind Vamps' leg and went to grab Megan. She squeaked in happiness and ran away down the hallway with the king right behind her.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…,_

Aleu walked in from picking some items up at the grocery store and she was in the middle of putting them on the table when Whampire walked in. He gave her a sweet grin and then began to help her unpack the items.

"Hey, there!"

"Hey! What's going on?!" Aleu smiled.

"Nothing much; I'm glad you're back!"

"Of course, I just went to the store, silly," Aleu giggled. Whampire cocked a playful brow and reached over and tickled her stomach, causing her to giggle and laugh.

"That's not what I meant," he chuckled as he let her go. "My father is looking for you. He has not met you yet and he has been wondering when you were coming home."

"Oh, I…uh…."

"What is it ,Aleu?" Whampire asked softly.

"Whampire, I don't think he will have time for a commoner like me."

"What?! Commoner! What do you mean?" Whampire gasped a bit.

"I am not royalty…and in plus he is here to see you, Megan, Sasha, and Vamps!"

"And you! He is here to meet you too Aleu! And my father will not call you a commoner!"

"B-But…,"

"Listen to me…,"

"Whampire, is that you? Who is with you?" Vampiro called out; he heard his son's voice and he also heard a female's voice so he was eager to see if Aleu had come home. Aleu was nervous about meeting the king so she slipped out the back door.

"Aleu, wait!" Whampire called out, but she ran out the door. Vampiro walked in with Vamps and both were confused as to where she went. Vampiro could sense an energy, but he didn't know whose energy it was; all he knew was that a female was talking to Whampire. But Vamps knew that Aleu had just run out and he was going to go and find her to figure out what was happening. He walked out the back door and saw her sitting alone in their favorite tree.

"Aleu…my love, what is it?"

"Vamps…I love you…but I am afraid to meet your father."

"Why, my love?"

"He is a real King...he won't have time for me. And he is very intimidating!"

"He would never harm you; he thinks of you as his new daughter in law," he cooed softly as he began to scale the tree and sit next to her. Then, he wrapped his arms around her gently.

"I am still afraid Vamps; why would a king have time for me?! And I had no idea you were even a prince!"

"Yes, I know. That was something that I have been meaning to tell you," Vamps whispered softly. "I wanted to make sure you were ready for it."

"Well, I love you for who you are, not your title, Vamps," she said with a gentle smile.

"And I love you as well, Aleu, and my father will also love you, just not as much as I do," he chuckled as he kissed her gently on the lips. He then hugged her tightly to his chest, but she still was unsure of the King and how he would truly feel about her. After a few moments, he let her go and told her that soon it would be time for dinner; after dinner he wanted her to meet Vampiro! Vamps then flew off to the house to help make dinner.

"What will I say? What should I do?" Aleu thought as she climbed down from the tree. Then, Aleu was interrupted from her thoughts by the soft touch of Megan's hand!

"Hey, honey! How are you?!" Aleu smiled as she picked her up.

"I'm doing great! By the way, grandfather is looking for you!" Megan smiled. Aleu's eyes widened a bit and she felt a bit nervous to answer.

"Honey, I don't think your grandfather will want to meet me."

"Why not, Aleu?"

"Because he is a King, honey. He will not have time for someone like me."

"Yes, he would! Grandfather would love to meet you!" Megan smiled. Aleu gave her a gentle, but unbelieving smile. Megan decided to do something about this so she ran back to the house and told Vampiro EVERYTHING that Aleu said!

"So she believes that she is not worthy enough to speak with me and she is afraid of me?" Vampiro asked softly.

"I think so, grandfather," Megan said respectfully. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for telling me this, little one; I can take care of this myself," he smiled as he stood up and went to search for Aleu. Finally, he picked up the energy of a young, human female. She was sitting in the library and appeared concerned; he immediately knew it had to be Aleu. He cleared his voice and saw her immediately turn around!

"Y-Your Highness!" She stuttered as she tried to curtsy.

"You must be Aleu; I now know it has to be you. I recognize your engagement ring. It is a beautiful stone." He smiled. Aleu began to sweat and she looked awful; Vampiro was now concerned.

"Do not fear me, Aleu; I am not here to harm you. I want to meet you!" He cooed softly.

"Your majesty, I know I'm not royalty but…,"

"That does not matter to me…," he said somewhat sternly, making her squeak in shock. "Do not fear me; come here…,"

"B-But…,"

"Aleu…," he said in a teasing growl. Her eyes now popped wide open as she saw his hypnosis begin, but before she could be put in a trance, she took off up the stairs. He chuckled and took off his cape. "This will be amusing." He said softly as he took off after her.

"I could be killed for this! I'm running from a king!" Aleu panted as she kept running!

"Come back here!" A deep growl called behind her. She turned over her shoulder and saw Vampiro closing in. She then ran down the other stairwell, and he flew down after her. She ran past the kitchen and both Vamps and Whampire were in pure shock as they saw Aleu running full speed and Vampiro less than a second behind her!

"You cannot escape me Aleu," He said as he chased after her, now running on foot.

"P-Please your highness! Stop chasing me!" She begged, now very afraid.

"Not until we have a proper greeting," he responded as he cornered her against a wall. Aleu's eyes grew bigger and bigger and then she managed to run in one of the closets near the wall and close the door. That did not work because she felt him using his telekinesis to try and open the door! She then pushed coats and other items to block him from getting in.

"Let me in!" He ordered as he kept pushing against the door. He was very strong and powerful; now Aleu knew why everyone respected the Vladat King!

"Please! Don't harm me! I didn't mean to make you mad!"

"I only wish to meet you; I have no intention of harming one hair on your head," he responded. Aleu gasped as she saw him stick his hand in the closet and he was feeling around blindly for his terrified daughter in law. "Where are you?" He asked as he kept feeling around the area softly. All he heard was a small whimper. That made him push with even more determination. He didn't want her to be so scared to the point where she passed out. He then pushed with more strength, but broke part of the door as he made his way in; he could have broken the door altogether, but he didn't want to risk it shattering and harming Aleu. When he was pushing, his eyes turned red because of the energy he was using; it was not because he was angry. However, Aleu didn't know this! She took one look in his eyes and then passed out.

"Aleu!" He called out in concern as he managed to reach over and grab her before she fell. "Poor thing…she is absolutely petrified of me. Well, I know how to fix that." He smiled as he picked her up bridal style and took her to his room.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"Oh, my head...what happened?" Aleu said as she slowly tried to get up, but she ran into a large muscular chest. She slowly lifted her eyes and met the kind eyes of the Vladat King.

"Now remain calm, my dear. I'm not going to harm you." He said as he slowly began crawling closer to her. Aleu squeaked in fear and hid her head under her blanket. He chuckled a bit and stuck his head under there with her and before she could even scream, he gently kissed her on her nose.

"Come now, there is no reason to fear."

"But why would a king like you have time for a small human like me?"

"Aleu, you're my future daughter in law. Vamps is in love with you and you love him. I am very happy to have you in my family. And I always have time for family. Now come out of there," he chuckled as he stuck his head in further and rubbed noses with her this time. She giggled and he cocked a curious brow.

"Hmmm…it appears many of you are ticklish here at the Mansion." Vampiro chuckled. Aleu gasped and tried to get up but he was too quick for her and began running his hands down her sides and playing her like a piano!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHY-YOUR HIGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGNESSS!"

"Call me Vampiro!" He laughed as he then tickled her neck, now throwing the cover off of them so he could get at her.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Not until you let that fear go! I HEY!" He gasped as Aleu managed to wiggle free, but he then wrapped his arms around her upper body and began to nip up and down her neck.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She squealed as the king then began blowing raspberries in her neck as he playfully clawed at her ribs. She then turned and gently poked his abs. His eyes opened wide and he belted out such a deep laugh that it startled her!

"You little troublemaker!" He said deviously as he then pinned her under him and began to playfully munch on her ears.

"H-HEY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACUHUHUHUHUHUHHUT IT OUT! VAMPIRO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After a few moments, he released her and let her rest on his chest.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he gently rubbed his hands through her black and silver streaked hair.

"I am now, your majesty. I am so sorry I…," he then placed his finger on her lips.

"Shhh…it's alright, Aleu. Everything is fine now." He cooed as he kissed her gently on her forehead. At that moment, both Whampire, Sasha, Vamps, and Megan came in. They couldn't help but smile at the cute sight.

"Now that that is cleared up, who's up for some delicious honey cakes?" Vamps smiled as he walked up and helped both Aleu and his father up.

"I would love some; now, let's go…I am ready to spend time with my family," Aleu smiled as she snuggled into Vampiro's embrace and held Vamps' hand.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: I love it! Thank you so much! Also, EmeraldMoonGreen has a request for you. She was wondering if you could do a story where Kristin is practicing a song for her school's talent show, but she is very secretive about it and whenever Plex, Vamps, or Shocks come around, she would stop. So they get worried and decide to find out what she's hiding, but they end up chasing her until she collapses from exhaustion. Then, once they calm her down they decide to use tickling to make her talk. And when they finally get her to talk, they want her to sing for them. Then she gets all shy and they have to coax her into singing for them. With lots of running and tickles? Could you do that one for her, please?**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
